pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokepark Violet
' '''Pokepark Violet is a spin-off of Pokemon Flaming Crimson, Freezing Indigo, Blooming Violet It takes place in Pokepark, a place inhabited by many Pokemon and stuff. Plot In a land called Pokepark, 5 types: Grass, Fire, Water, Dark and Ice lived happily playing together and having fun. But 1 Pokemon, Urzustand, was jealous of the Pokemon that had fun day and night. Then the dynamite hit the fan, Urzustand separates each type into their own lil' zones and all types against each other, the only 4 who can stop all this are Pikachu, Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie. Day system This is a minor thing but it has a section for it anyway: In Pokepark Violet, there is a day system, with day and night. There are some Pokemon that only come out at night and that only appear in certains day at certain zones and stay there. Locations There are five main zones with pokemon of their types, yes there are other type Pokemon in them, but whatevz. '''Pokepark entrance:'The entrance is a big playground where you can talk to befriended Pokemon and replay minigames with them, very simple. Plains Zone:'This is the grass type zone, it's a large grassy place inhabited by many grass type and non-grass type Pokemon. '''Volcano Zone:'Fire type zone, tons of lava, moving on. 'Coral Zone:'Water zone, it's underwater so you need a glass bowl to use as a helmet to get down here. 'Dusk Zone:'A haunted house inhabited by both, ghost and dark types. 'Glacier Zone:'Ice, lots and lots of ice. 'Dragon Tower:'The last area, it's a large tower with dragon types to fight, at the very top is Urzustand, who faces Pikachu and pals in a 5 phase battle. Pokemon Pokemon names in 'Bold '''means it's a boss, ''Italic means you can play as it in attractions. These are the Pokemon that are in the zones by default as there are more that appear with the passing of days and as you befriend more critters. Plains Zone: Bulbasaur Chespin Treecko Deerling Blattegg Blattsaur '''Stegostem Polvine Vinetopus Serperior (Zone boss) Volcano Zone: Charmander Fennekin Torchic Spinoburn Groudon (optional boss) Heatmor Tyrunt Tyrantrum Blazerex (Zone boss) Coral zone: Squirtle Froakie Mudkip Magikarp Seadrako Draconocean Oshawott Samurott Kyogre '(optional boss) '''Drakvenom '(zone boss) Dusk zone: Ghastly Haunter Gengar '''Honchkrow Misdreavous Mismagius Darkrai Sableye Chandelure (zone boss) Glacier zone: Snorunt Glalie Glaceon Vanillite Vanillish Beartic Avalugg Articuno (optional boss) Piloswine Mamoswine Regice (optional boss) Aurorus '''(zone boss) Dragon tower: '''Dragonite Salamence Haxorus Hydreigon 'Urzustand' (final boss): Final boss gets it's own section, bladdy bladdy blahr. In the events, Urzustand becomes big and with each of the first 3 phases, you're set to 1 of the 3 Kalos starters and he'll use moves that are super-effective against them. Phase 1: You are instantly set to play as Chespin, and Urzustand uses fire type moves. Phase 2: You're set to Fennekin and Urzustand uses water type moves. Phase 3: You're set to Froakie and Urzustand uses grass type moves. Phase 4: You're set to Pikachu and urzustand flies around and uses multiple type moves. Phase 5:Urzustand gets bigger and flies across the toppling ruins attacking Pikachu with many strong attacks. Attractions Plains zone attractions: Bulbasaur's Vine Swing: You just have to swing and hop off to get as far as possible, if you reach 30m or further in your first go, you befriend Bulbasaur. This attraction is similar to Venusaur's Vine Swing from the original Pokepark Wii. Treecko's Berry Toss: '''In this attraction, you must hit as many wooden Pokemon cut-outs as possible with berries, but you only have 1 minute. if you get 95+ pts. in the second go, Treecko will be befriended. Cut-outs: Magikarp = 1 pts. Caterpie = 3 pts. Torchic = 5 pts. Goomy = 15 pts. Goodra = 20 pts. Latias/Latios = 25 pts. Urzustand = 35 pts. '''Deerling's Berry Harvest: Pikachu has a berry "tub" thing on his back, and must balance it while at the same time trying to get the berries Deerling kicks into it, if you get 80+ points in the second go, Deerling will be your friend. You have 3 tries, you lose one with each berry you miss. Berries: Normal berries (green) = 3 pts. Red berries = 10 pts. Gold berries = 15 pts. Volcano zone attractions: Charmander's Magma Hop: You must hop on the sinking rocks and get to the end of the course without falling 3 times, black rocks are normal, red rocks sink faster, gold rocks launch you 3 rocks ahead. beating this attraction in 5 minutes or less will result in Charmander being your friend. Fennekin's Flaming Race: '''Pikachu/Chespin must race against Fennekin and another Pokemon, if you win, Fennekin will be your friend and she'll be a playable character. '''Spinoburn's Burning Blockade: In this attraction, you must use a rock tablet to bounce off a fireball from Spinoburn and hit as many numbered tablets as possible. Getting 60+ points will have Spinoburn be your friend. as you'd guess, tablets numbered "1" are 1 point, numbered "2" is 2 points, and on it goes. Tyrunt's Berry Competition: '''No, I don't know how the berries aren't just black and flaming, but that's beside the point: In this minigame, you must have Pikachu/Chespin/Fennekin, eat 3 batches of berries in 3 minutes, perfectly doing so will have Tyrunt be your friend. Coral zone attractions: '''Squirtle's Coral Smash: It's a solo-racing thing, you must get to the end as quickly as possible, the path is aways blocked by coral barriers, you must break them to keep on going. Beating the course in 3 minutes will cause Squirtle to be befriended. Oshawott's Seaweed Mowing: You must cut as many seaweed leafs as possible, each one is worth 3 pts. scoring 60+ will have Oshawott be your friend. The coral zone is the second location with less attractions, first being the Dragon Tower, which has none. Dusk zone attractions: Ghastly's Ghostly Bash: It's a racing hurdle thing, you must jump over the hurdles until you get ahead and win. if you win, Ghastly is your new friend. Sableye's Gem Hunt: You must dig up shiny spots to get gems, to befriend Sableye, you must get 50 points in the 1 and a half minutes you have. Each gem is worth 2 pts. by the way. Misdreavous' Spooky Shooting: '''Think Fatal Frame, but with Pokemon, you have to take pictures of ghost types that are appearing and dissapearing/hiding/disguising. To befriend Misdreavous, you must get 60+ points. Picture and points: Blurred = 1 pt. Pokemon on corner of photo = 2 pts. Half centered = 5 pts. Perfect photo = 15 pts. Glacier zone attractions: '''Piloswine's Frozen Slide:''' This is Piloswine's game, you must slide down a large slope, dodging obstacles, going off speed panels and ramps to get speed. Piloswine will be your friend if you beat the course in 3 minutes. '''Snorunt's Snowball Fight: This is kind of a mini boss fight, you must throw snowballs at Snorunt until his health bar is gone, if you win, he'll be your friend. '''Mamoswine's Icy Bash: '''You just have to beat Mamoswine in a race through a course full of Ice barriers, you must break the barriers faster than Mamoswine to get ahead and win. By winning, Mamoswine will be your friend. Trivia *Even though Urzustand's fortress is the "Dragon Tower" Urzustand is a pure dark type, not a dragon type. Category:Games Category:Fanon